it was for you
by ChaosxStar
Summary: Set After Rebellion Story


decided to keep writing since i said i wasn't going to write anymore after my FFXIII-2 fic

but i'm doing something different now.  
in the future my stories chapter will be shorten but the chapters will have more content but it will be very long wait.

ok to make a mark for myself.  
this story will have 5-6 Chapters

-  
Prologue

if you were able to would you remake the world for the sake of the one you love? would you become the person that you love's enemy?  
if you could would you change and erase a persons fate or destiny..

who am I you may ask..

I am Homura Akemi what i'm about to tell you in the next few chapters would make you see what i did was for...

Madoka Kaname

my one and only friend...

-  
Chapter 1 - Flashbacks  
When i first met you, you were so nice and sweet I guess its how everybody feels when they are around you. You made me smile and once i found out that you were a magical girl my respect and adoration increased. I went along on witch hunts with you and Mami Tomoe

but then...  
that day you died and left me...

I decided then...that i wanted to protect you...and then i traded my soul to that incubator kuybey and became a magical girl myself with the ability to stop time.

I went back, to that day were i met you again..revealed i was a magical girl to you and you blushed since we were in the middle of class

then training with you and mami was hard work but then i got the idea to use bombs in battle to be used in my next witch hunt with you.

We hugged after that hunt...then the later witch hunts Ms Tomoe lost her life and it was just you and me fighting the badest witch of them all walpruis. We beat that witch together but your soul gem became tainted and you became a witch yourself.

As time reset itself and awoke in the hospital like always... and i decided to tell the others that kuybey is tricking us... So i did, but Sayaka Miki didn't believe me one bit then starts to accuse me and lecture me with using bombs in battle so which Mami agrees so i raided a warehouse i found for various firearms.

Then...When Sayaka feel into despair and became a witch... Madoka and Kyoko Sakura was trying to turn here back to normal but with no results...that was when i stopped time fired my gun and placed explosives which defeated her. After the battle Mami went berserk and smash Kyoko's Soul Gem killing her... then she tied me up attempting to do the same.. i remember those words well... "if soul gems give birth to witches we have no choice but to die.. both me and you" but she was stopped by Madoka.

The Walpruis Night fight dawned again and it was just the two of us...when she was defeated.. our soul gems became tainted with no grief seeds we where thinking of becoming witches we'll smash this world to bits till there's no suffering...however Madoka my dear Madoka she used the last grief seed she has been saving she used it on me..and with her final request she asked me to kill her before she becomes a witch.. i did it, it tore me apart...

As Rewind the clock this time.. i stopped that incubator from ever contracting Madoka...so therefore Sayaka wasn't contracted, Kyoko didnt come and Mami? i think she may have died i wasn't sure.. but it was just me fighting witches this time leading up to that fight again...

and again i failed... you killed Walpruis with one shot, but in turn...became a witch a witch that could destroy the world in 10 days..i went back again...and...again...

this time... everyone was here...i stopped QB from contracting madoka..but mami's death by the witch Charlotte, Kyoko's Arrival happened...Sayaka being contracted then falling in despair again..Kyoko dies after finishing off that witch and i'm alone again with Walpruis no matter how many times i do this i fail, i can't go back it would make Madoka's fate worse...as i slowly feel in despair myself...then Madoka appeared and made her wish... remaking the universe...and become the very hope itself...created another world..

i miss you... madoka...i miss you a lot...  
sometime after QB captured my soul gem trapping me in a dream like state.. turning me into a witch...my witches maze was a copy of our city and this was where i subconsciously drew everyone in..

i figured out something was wrong..after a few days i thought Bebe was the witch since she has a similar resemblance to charlotte and i fought Mami again..enough about that lets go forward once i found out i was the witch, the others attempted to save me...so they did...and QB got what it deserves...

i woke up...  
with the Madokakami appearing so i did it grabbed her and ripped her away from her godlike form...and i remade everything...becoming a demon of this world..i changed everything.. instead of myself being a new student it was Madoka...Sayaka was around though her memories where changed.. there were many things i did...

i decided to show Madoka around...so was slowly starting to remember so i intervened gave her back her ribbons...

like i told madoka, we may end up as enemies...

however i'm prepared.. even though she's the goddess of hope..

i represent a stronger emotion...

love...


End file.
